I want to break free
by Ina Twilight
Summary: Bella was made to marry a man she didn't love or even like. What happens when she's determined to escape from him no matter what? Will he let her go? I don't think so. Darkward/possessiveward
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately I do not own Twilight. If I did, my Edward would be much more darker…

**Summary****:** Bella was made to marry a man she didn't love or even like. What happens when she's determined to escape from him no matter what? Will he let her go? I don't think so. Darkward/possessiveward

**Prologue**

**Bpov**

"Isabella!Isabella! Don't go!Don't run away from me" he said very emotionally, I could even hear the hurt in his voice, as I kept running like a mad woman, like my life depended on it because in reality it did.

I was trying for so many years to get away from him and tonight it was my lucky day or I thought so since his way too many bodyguards weren't there. He kept shouting but I kept ignoring him, concentrating on my goal, get away from that huge mansion which had been Hell for me the last 2 years.

My bangs were getting in my eyes due to the light night cool breeze, I was pushing them away endeavoring not to let that fact slow me down but as I was running I suddenly froze. Infront of me was none other than devil himself,my so-called-and even if I hated to admit it handsome- husband named Edward.

A huge smirk was prominent on his chiseled face as in his emerald green eyes my fear,terror and disappointment from my eyes were portrayed. I started going backwards. " Hey love where the hell do you think you are going? Do you believe you are able to escape now?" I didn't satisfy him by replying even though I knew there wasn't a way to escape now but I am going to at least try to fight for my freedom, I wasn't giving up, not yet anyway.

I turned my body and started running again but hadn't even run a meter when he finally caught me, grabbing me by my hand and pulling me towards his body too tightly for me to started kissing me everywhere he could reach- my neck,my forehead,my jaw- except for my lips which I was glad about.

"You are back in my arms Isabella you silly, ungrateful girl." He said biting my ear lobe, he bit too hard and suddenly stopped and I knew that was time for his threat, he had done countless times in the past. "Do it again and…you or my dearest parents in law will suffer the consequences. Do you understand?" I just nodded,being too afraid to even speak knowing that if I did I wouldn't be able to restrain my hot tears of falling." Now let's go back home, shall we?"

He didn't even wait for an answer as he took me in his arms bridal style and started pacing towards his huge mansion. Once inside, he set me on our bedroom bed, removed my clothes despite my refusal, got me dressed in one of those tiny night lingerie he had bought me and kissed me for good night on the forehead, sweetly.

"Good night my love" he whispered to me. Oh my gosh he's so bipolar! I swear that something was really wrong with him. I didn't even bother saying good night back ,I turned my back and got as far away from him as possible, trying to get some much-needed sleep. I was almost asleep when I felt his arms around me pushing me close to him and prominently on my backside I felt his…um...'thing' how was I to sleep now? Screw him and his…annoying member. Tomorrow I will try to get away from him again because I am determined to do so no matter what. My name is Isabella Swan and this is my screwed-up story.

AH: Hello everybody! My name is Marina and I'm new at writing so I'm really sorry if it's not satisfying enough for you. Also,I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes since English is not my mother tongue. Let me know what you think, what you like/don't like and if it's worth it to continue with this sh*t. I love meeting new people so whoever wants can PM me, I always reply

Till next time xx


	2. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer**: Unfortunately I do not own Twilight. If I did, my Edward would be much more darker…

**Summary****:** Bella was made to marry a man she didn't love or even like. What happens when she's determined to escape from him no matter what? Will he let her go? I don't think so. Darkward/possessiveward

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

"Bella! Bella! Hurry up hun or else you will be late for your first day at school." Shouted my mum from the kitchen as I was in the bathroom fixing my thick, brown, curly hair but as always it wouldn't be tamed. I sighed and finally let it as it was , my hair would never look slick and nice such like the other girls', I told myself repeatedly. Renee, my mum was always saying that she wishes she had curly hair and that she was jealous of mine, whatever…After a last glance at my reflection in the mirror I got out of the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen where my Renee was waiting for me impatiently with a glass of milk.

"Drink your milk quickly Bella and come meet me in the car. I'll take your school bag for you." She said heading out and closing the front door. Hopefully I'll get my car license this year and next year I will drive myself to school if the too sever Forks' chief of police aka my dad allow me to…Ugh!

I gulped my milk as quickly as I could and ran to the car like devil himself was chasing me. I got in the passenger seat and closed the door. My mother started the engine and headed to the one and only "Forks' High School".

First year at high school! I was suddenly feeling so nervous. I would be alone this year, without my best friend Alice since the Cullens left this summer to Florida. Eventually Carlisle was given a really good position in a private hospital in Atlanta with a really high salary and a lot of benefits. I was so mad at her at first, I didn't even answer her phone calls. Once an unknown number had called me and after contemplating a while whether to answer or not…my curiosity of who it might be won over prevailed. And when I picked it up it was…him…Edward. How dare him calling me? After all he had done to me he had the nerve to call me asking me how I was saying him that I'm much better since he left I hung up on him and never answered any unknown phone call anymore.

"We're here Bella." Said my mum getting me out of my daydreaming, startling me. Suddenly I realized that the car had stopped moving and we had reached our destination…sighing I grabbed my school-bag,kissed my mum and got out of the car ,in the parking lot.I checked the time on my too expensive wrist watch and was nostalgia overwhelmed me. That watch was a birthday present from Alice, she bought it for me when I became have no idea how much I miss you Alice.

As I was walking across the parking lot, I saw a very familiar-looking black Mercedes car among the other much cheaper ones. Nah it couldn't be, it is just my imagination playing games, they're all in Atlanta I told myself. The parking lot was crouded with students, friends were hugging and kissing, girls were kissing their boyfriends passionately and I was instantly jealous of them. I wish my best friend was here,that way I wouldn't feel so lonely.

I paced quickly towards what looked like the school's office to get my schedule. I was about to reach the doorknob when I heard an all too familiar voice calling my name, my full name to be exact. I turned around I was met with forest green eyes and this too familiar grin-smirk plastered on his face showing his snow-white teeth. And without my willingness I froze, how couldn't I? Suddenly my mind went blank and all I could think of was him, the boy who had totally destroyed all my childhood and happy memories associated with it.A memory of how unfortunately I met him came to my mind.

** 10 years ago**

"Bella, are you ready to go visit Forks' new residents? I've heard that they have a girl and a boy your age whom you can play with while I'll be drinking coffee and talking with their mum." I was so excited to meet the girl I could hopefully befriend. I would ask her to become my best friend forever just like Daisy and Minnie in the Disney cartoons.

I had worn a pink sundress on and my favorite purple sandals and had put a big white bow on my hair. I run down in the kitchen where my mum was waiting once again for me. " You look beautiful my little princess, as always" I blushed and thanked her.

We got in the car and drove for about 15 minutes, they were living in the outskirts of town, by a forest. I glanced out of the window to their was huge and luxurious in contrast to our small one. We got out of the car and I was waiting for my mum to lock the car as I fixed my dress and hair, I wanted to make a good impression to my soon-to-be best mum rang the doorbell and after a few seconds a green-eyed, beautiful woman with caramel-colored hair welcomed us.

"Hello. You must be Esme. Forks' new resident. I'm Renee and this is my daughter Isabella. I'm Charlie Swan's wife. Um I…I hope I didn't come at…. a bad time." My mum nervously stuttered. "

Hi Renee, come in. My husband, Carlisle has told me about the Chief Swan he was so helpful and nice with him. I'm really glad you came to visit me, I need to make some friends since I know nobody here. And Edward and Alice will be so glad to meet you Isabella. Let me introduce you to them" She said looking down at me with a warm, motherly smile. I instantly loved Mrs. led us to the living room and of course it was just as beautiful as the rest of the house. There was a too big cinema-like flat tv screen and a corner beige couch.

" Alice! Edward! Come down here. Someone's is waiting here to meet you." As soon as she called them, two kids- looking my age- a boy with brown-reddish hair and a girl with short black hair appeared in the hall. They were wearing expensive new clothes. I instantly felt like my pink dress, the best one I owned wasn't good enough and in contrast to the girl's, Alice's floral one, it was just a piece of cloth, nothing special

. "So kids here's Isabella chief Swan's remember him, right? Why don't you go play with her in your playroom?" both Alice and Edward were looking at me intensely with big curious eyes but especially the boy. He was looking at me a little bit...um let's say weirdly, too intensely you could say. I hadn't been looked that way before. I quickly averted my eyes away from his because his stare was making me nervous.

"Hi Bella! I'm Alice and this over here is my twin brother Edward. He's so annoying and so not cool" Our mothers chuckled and I couldn't not to myself. Alice was just so nice and sweet and I could see her becoming my best friend forever just as I wanted her to be in the first place before I even met her. I smiled my best smile at her. "Hi Alice"

"Let's get in my room and play. Edward stay here. We don't want any boys to play with us" She said turning to her brother and shoving off her tongue to him. "I'm coming Alice. I want to play with my Isabella" My Isabella? What? I may heard him wrong… Esme and Renee started "awing" while he was still looking at me with the same way that I didn't like at all.

"Off you go guys. Have fun and be good to your new friend" We headed towards what seemed in the playroom which was a place full of toys I hadn't even dreamt they existed. That room was full of Barbie dolls, teddy bears, a girly pink boudoir with a beautiful heart-shaped mirror and some lip glosses on. There were some video games and board games as well that I assumed they belonged to Edward. After admiring all those toys I turned my body to find myself alone with him still staring at me.

"Alice went to the bathroom to pee. I'm Edward by the way Isabella. It is so nice to meet you. I like very much your name, it is so beautiful. You are beautiful… Can I kiss your cheek?" My eyes widened, what? I didn't want him to kiss my cheek, he and his intense, green eyes were giving me the creeps. I made some steps backwards in order to avoid he realized that what I was doing his calm attitude changed suddenly in the blink of an eye to anger. And now instead of nervous I was feeling terrified.

"Isabella! I want to kiss your cheek and I will! Come here of your own or else…I will make you and this wouldn't be pleasant. I don't want to hurt you but I will if you don't obey me" He said, his voice full of anger, that boy was scaring me. I ran to the door and out of the room to my mum in order to get away from him. He was running behind me calling my name patently being irate.

"Mum, mum!" I said when I got in the living room here she was sitting with Esme in the big, black, leather couch drinking what looked like hot coffee. " Hi sweetie. What's wrong?" asked me my mum. I didn' t know what to tell her but eventually Edward answered her for me…honestly!

"I just wanted to kiss Bella on the cheek but she ran away from me…" he said glaring at me. "I just wanted to be her friend" he feigned hurt and looked down at his feet. What an hypocrite he is! I bloody hate him. Both Esme and mommy "awed" together at his confession.

"Aw such a sweet little boy" Little did you know mum! "Why don't you give Bella a kiss now? She didn't want to hurt you Edward. She's just too shy " MUM! What are you doing? My mind screamed to her. Edward nodded to my mum smiling alluringly at her and approached me.

"But…but mum" I tried to get away from his approaching but my mum shushed me. Edward was getting closer and he finally took my hand and lowered his pink lips to my cheek and he just kissed it but with more pressure than I would like lingering on the skin of my cheek, biting me a little bit trying to show me his anger about my denying his kiss before. I tried not to make a sound of pain,I didn't want to act like a baby infront of him and my mum

"Okay Edward. Let the dear girl be now. You got what you want you stubborn kid" Esme said smiling down at him. I had had enough, it was time to leave from here."Mum can we go now? My head aches and I'm very tired" Just as I finished my sentence Alice was approaching towards us hearing me saying that to my mum.

"But Isabella we didn't even play with my new dolls" she frowned at me. "Sorry Alice but I need to go" I felt so bad and guilty for saying this,I liked Alice and I wanted her to be my friend but her brother was scaring me.

After saying my goodbyes to Alice and Esme, being given a smirk from Alice's terrifying brother I got out of the huge house and got in my mum's car. She started the engine and started driving to our sweet home which I was thankful for.

"Mum..." I started, I was hesitant to complete my sentence." Yes sweetie?" she replied. ' Well...mum...um I don' t want to go back there again...that boy...Edward scares me…He just looks at me very strangely" I said looking down, afraid of her answer. "But Bella Esme is so nice I can see her becoming my new friend. You and I know very well how much I need one after Carmen's death..."She paused, her voice was full of sadness and hurt when she talked about her best friend's death. I could barely remember Carmen since I was only 3 when she passed away but my mum was always talking to me about her and how much she loved her and me.

" And Edward is such a sweet and cute boy, I'm sure he likes you very much" She smirked at me. Little did you know mum what that little "sweet, cute boy" really was like. I'm sure when he gets older he will be severely mentally damaged if he isn't already..."As for Alice, it's obvious that she wants to be your friend, she's nice and sweet as well."

"But mum...I...I.." I kept looking down at my feet too scared to face her.

" Sh Bella. We'll go visit them frequently whether you like it or not and Esme invited us for dinner tomorrow anyway" I didn't want to go but I couldn't do otherwise. I had to attend that dinner whether I liked it or not...Little did I know what would happen on that visit to the Cullen's...of course Edward was involved.

Back to present

"Isabella love!" He was back to love-calling again,how much I hated...how much I hated him!

"What are you doing here? Where's Alice? Weren't you supposed to be in Atlanmta, anyway? I snapped coldly

"Whoa! Easy love. I'm here because I missed you so fucking much. Didn't you miss me? You didn't even give me a welcome kiss." This all too familiar smirk formed in his luscious mouth as he began licking his lips and approaching me ready to kiss me himself. Ewww

"Don't even think of making another single step towards me or else..."His attitude changed to anger as it always would when I was trying to threat him, he was just so bipolar, his demeanor was transforming all the time

"Or else what love? I'm the one making the rules and threats here, don't you know that already?" I was getting scared again but no I wouldn't let him know about it.

"Just leave me alone Edward!" I shouted at him. I saw fire in his eyes. It was patent that he was beginning to lose his composure...NO! That wasn't good...That wasn't good at all in fact...Shit…!

**So here I am again with next chapter. I hope you like it.I'm really sorry about grammar mistakes and if it's an off for you,I recommend that you wait for the beta'd chapter ,yeah that's right I actually found a beta. Thank you so much Victoria for getting interested in beta'ing my sh*t! Oh by the way reviewers will get a preview of next chapter within the next 2-3 you haven't noticed already this story's title was inspired my Queen's song "I want to break free" btw.**

**Till next time, Marina xx**

**PS You can follow me on twitter at; MarinaTwillight**


End file.
